Dos gotas de agua
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: #6 - Para Alfred el silencio era ensordecedor y desesperante, pero a veces podía soportarlo.
1. Territorialmente hablando

**Titulo:** Territorialmente hablando.  
**Claim:** Canadá y Estados Unidos (Matthew Williams y Alfred F. Jones) + Francia espiando  
**Rating:** K  
**Prompt:** Pequeño/Grande  
**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna.  
**Resumen:** Hablar de territorios y fronteras podía ser un golpe bajo para Estados Unidos si estaba cerca Canadá.  
**Notas:** Fail is Fail! Nada más que decir =_=.

* * *

Estados Unidos no recordaba como habían llegado a esa conversación o cual fue la causa que la propició, sólo estaba seguro de que su ego estaba, literalmente herido, las risas disimuladas de Francia mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Canadá no ayudaban demasiado.

Trató de recordar, y lo logró un poco. Canadá estaba reclamándole por su idea de eliminar a los osos polares (¿quién mandaba a Matthew a tener uno de mascota?), entonces Alfred había intentado silenciarlo con el mejor argumento del mundo, el que funcionaba con todos los ex-territorios de Reino Unido, (exceptuando India y Seychelles, Nueza Zelanda… Australia), "¡Soy el mayor, así que no me contradigas!" Con una frase como esa, Matthew debió haber entendido que la conversación quedaba finalizada, pero últimamente el canadiense no estaba muy atento.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, y finalmente a la situación actual.

—¿Quién dijo que eres el mayor Alfred? ¡Soy más grande que tú!

Alfred soltó una risa, Matthew decía cosas muy divertidas cuando estaba molesto.

—Vamos Mattie, no empieces —dijo conteniendo una nueva oleada de risas—. Todos ustedes saben que el mayor soy yo. Fui el primero en independizarme, así que por ende soy el mayor. Además, soy más alto y grande territorialmente.

—¿Qué? —Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso—. ¡Tenemos la misma estatura!

—Aún así tengo mayor territorio.

De esa forma, Canadá alegando que eso era una vil mentira, terminaron preguntándole a Francia cual de los dos tenía mayor territorio, por insistencia de Estados Unidos quien quería echárselo en cara a su hermano.

Francia, con una sonrisa condescendiente en su rostro dio su respuesta de forma clara, aprovechando el momento para abrazar a su gemelo favorito.

—Por supuesto que mon petit, incluso cuando eran simples colonias el tenía un mayor territorio.

—¡Complotistas! —les gritó antes de irse, al menos Reino Unido no estaba ahí para echar más sal a la herida.

Días después de eso, Alfred seguía en negación. ¡Él no era pequeño! Él era grande, el héroe del mundo, ¡él más grande de todos y se los iba a demostrar! Tiempo después Estados Unidos empezó a utilizar el mapa de su territorio como mapa mundial, ¿quién necesitaba a los otros países? Con todas esas curvas y relieves, además las islas se veían pequeñas y deformes.

—¡Mira Canadá, soy el mayor territorio! —le dijo, mostrándole su mapa. Canadá se golpeó la cara, pensando seriamente que Estados Unidos tenía un ligero problema con el narcisismo que, seguramente, estaba adquiriendo de Prusia.


	2. La moneda de la doble cara

**Titulo: **La moneda de la doble cara.  
**Claim****:** Canadá y Estados Unidos (Matthew Williams y Alfred F. Jones)  
**Rating****:** K  
**Prompt****:** Bueno/Malo  
**Advertencias:** OoC!Canadá.  
**Resumen:** Para todo el mundo, era claro que el gemelo malvado era Estados Unidos.  
**Notas:** No sé que decir de la historia, pero me ha gustado. A pesar de que siento que la narración deja mucho que desear. Siento que es algo parecido a "Servant of the devil" D: Y no, la historia no tiene nada que ver con eso y tampoco me inspire ni el video ni en la canción de los hermanos Kagamine.

* * *

Existía una curiosa teoría acerca de los gemelos, relacionada con el bien y el mal. Un gemelo era el bueno y el otro gemelo el malo, desde el nacimiento.

Cuando los países vieron por primera vez a los hermanos de Norteamérica, no dudaron en señalar que Estados Unidos era, definitivamente el gemelo malvado y Canadá el bueno. Nunca pensaron, en que pudieron haber cometido un error, y jamás lo pensarán. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando hay tantas pruebas sólidas que marcan a Jones como el elemento de más?

Matthew era tranquilo, dulce, cariñoso y pacifico. Alfred era terco, egoísta y había sumido a todos los países en un desequilibrio económico, además de meter sus narices en guerras ajenas. Con todos estos motivos, ¿no es obvio que Matthew sea el gemelo bueno?

Y en silencio, a espaldas de los miembros de la ONU, Canadá y Estados Unidos se ríen de la ingenuidad de las naciones. Se ríen con fuerza, disfrutando aquella pequeña fachada. Mientras Alfred hace lo mejor que sabe hacer, engatusar al mundo con promesas ambiciosas. Matthew también hace lo mejor que sabe hacer, observar y entender a las naciones, ¿no creerían que Alfred era un gran país por si solo, verdad?

Sólo Francia y Reino Unido conocen el secreto, pero no dicen nada porque desde siempre les han consentido todo a sus "pequeños", aún cuando de esto les quede más bien poco. Cuando los gemelos se sonríen con complicidad, los europeos saben que algo traman, sin embargo no los detienen ni advierten a los demás, porque no ven nada de malo en que los niños se diviertan y pasen juntos un rato. Como buenos hermanos.

Y para el mundo, Estados Unidos es el malvado mientras está parado en el estadio, explicando sus razones de por qué necesita más apoyo económico para la guerra contra Irak, y Canadá es el bueno, porque desconocen que los observa en silencio, siendo invisible, y escucha lo que las naciones dicen a espaldas de su gemelo. Y sonríe, sonríe porque él es el gemelo bueno… bueno con su hermano mayor.


	3. 1812

**Titulo:** 1812  
**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia  
**Claim:** Hermanos de Norteamérica (Estados Unidos / Canadá)  
**Tabla:** Opuesta.  
**Reto:** 5. Risas/Lágrimas.  
**Rating:** K  
**Resumen:** Reír llorando es algo que Canadá aprendió muy bien.  
**Advertencias:** Nombres humanos de los personajes.  
**Notas:** No me gustó en lo absoluto. Siento que carece de muchas cosas. No puse demasiados hechos históricos, sino que más bien me base en uno para hacer la historia en ves de narrar con la historia los echos(?).

* * *

Alfred corría tan rápido como sus piernas adoloridas y cansadas le permitían, llevaba más de dos kilómetros recorridos de aquella forma, y la energía se le escapaba del cuerpo. Su cuerpo completo estaba en una agonía profunda, su corazón se había contraído y su vista era borrosa.

—_No lo hizo. No pudo haberlo hecho —_ pensaba sin detenerse, dejando tras de si soldados caídos de ambos bandos. No quería creer en la posibilidad de que su hermano pequeño le hubiese hecho eso a él. No podía ni pensarlo—._ Matthew no pudo hacerme esto._

Su mente se perturbaba más y más a medida que avanzaba, el escenario frente a él era tan caótico que lo hacía sentir desamparado. Traicionado. Sólo unos pasos más y cayó al piso.

—Washington… —susurró con una mano en el pecho. Aún estaba lejos de las puertas de la ciudad pero podía ver claramente el humo y las llamas que se alzaban desde lo lejos, consumiendo su capital. Ni si quiera necesitaba ver aquello, el intenso dolor dentro de su cuerpo desgarrándolo era suficiente para saber que algo malo pasaba. Pero había querido pensar que, por una vez, su instinto estaba equivocado.

A pesar del dolor, Estados Unidos volvió a levantarse y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban reanudó la carrera hasta la entrada de la ciudad, sus ojos le escocían por las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a caer, y miles de preguntas comenzaban a bombardearlo. ¿Dónde estaba su presidente?, ¿Seguía vivo?

Cuando estuvo frente a la ciudad comenzó a vagar, no había ya nadie. Era una ciudad fantasma completamente. Frente a él la casa blanca se consumía por las llamas, y nada quedaba ya de lo que una vez fue el capitolio del que estaba tan orgulloso.

— ¿Es realmente una guerra perdida?... ¿Reino Unido nos ha aplastado realmente? —Alfred no podía ni quería creer aquello, pero no sabía ya que pensar. Se dejó caer de rodillas. Arthur le hacía un bloqueo por mar, y Matthew acababa de quemar los símbolos del país, no había rastros de su presidente y sus fuerzas se habían diezmado, ¿qué tenía que hacer?

Por primera vez desde su revolución se sentía perdido e impotente. ¿Por qué prefería su hermano estar al lado de alguien tan opresivo como Arthur en vez de unirse a él? Alfred no lo entendía.

El ruido de pasos se escuchó en medio de aquel silencio sepulcral, Alfred siguió mirando hacia el frente, sabía quien estaba caminando hacia él.

— ¿Por qué Matt? —preguntó cuando el otro estuvo a una distancia cercana.

Alfred recordaba cuando la campaña había iniciado, él estaba lleno de vida y entusiasmo, completamente seguro de que para antes de finalizar el día tendría el territorio que le pertenecía a su hermano. Estaba seguro de que Matthew no opondría resistencia… pero se había equivocado.

Habían perdido la guerra. Canadá había dado un golpe a la moral, seguramente Arthur lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa amorosa en los labios, diciéndole "buen trabajo, hermanito".

— ¿Por qué lo prefieres a _él _antes que a mí?—recalcó.

En esa ocasión Matthew lucía igual de serio que aquella vez cuando se vieron las caras en la primera campaña de Alfred por conquistarlo.

—Seré leal a esa persona un poco más —comenzó a hablar, mirando en la misma dirección que Estados Unidos—, invadir mi casa y tratar de quedarte con mi territorio no te hace muy diferente de los conquistadores que tanto odias, sino igual a ellos.

Un peso más se clavó en el corazón de Alfred, ¿así lo veía su hermano? ¿Cómo otro conquistador en vez de su liberador?

—Matthew…

—Perdiste Al —y Matthew sonrió de la misma forma que años atrás, una mezcla de arrepentimiento, vergüenza y nerviosismo, la misma sonrisa que ponía cuando estaba a punto de dar noticias desagradables—. Quédate en tu lado de la frontera, _por favor _—suplicó, Alfred levantó la mirada y ambos se observaron directo a los ojos.

Estados Unidos lo supo en ese momento, si daba un paso en falso Washington y Maine no serían los únicos estados que arderían en las llamas. Algo en la mirada decidida de su hermano menor se lo aseguraba.

Matthew se alejó de la destruida ciudad, dejando a Alfred llorar por su pérdida emocional y la incertidumbre, y esa noche él fingiría reír con sus soldados mientras celebraban la derrota de los yanquis, pero interiormente estaría sollozando sin poder sacar la imagen devastada de su hermano mayor.

Porque Canadá era una colonia del Reino Unido, y ante todo se mantendría leal a ello. Aunque Alfred no pudiera entenderlo.

Notas:

En la guerra de 1812 entre UK y Estados Unidos, éste último trató de conquistar el territorio de Canadá pensando que no opondrían resistencia, pero fueron diezmados por las tropas canadienses y además, fueron estos mismos quienes quemaron la Casa Blanca y el Tesoro Nacional (que creo, es el Capitolio y por eso lo puse Dx).


	4. El silencioso Matthew

**Titulo:** El silencioso Matthew.  
**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia  
**Claim:** Hermanos de Norteamérica (Estados Unidos / Canadá)  
**Tabla:** Opuesta.  
**Reto:** 6. Silencio/Ruido  
**Rating:** K  
**Resumen:** Para Alfred el silencio era ensordecedor y desesperante, pero a veces podía soportarlo.  
**Advertencias:** Nombres humanos de los personajes. No está beteado -w-  
**Notas:** No tengo mucho que decir sobre el capitulo, realmente nada. Quizás que no me gustó mucho, pero más allá de eso no.

* * *

Para Alfred no había nada más desesperante que tener que mantenerse quieto y en silencio, lo cual sucedía cuando tenía que repasar sus lecciones. Alfred odiaba hacerlo, y odiaba también que Matthew lo hiciera parecer tan fácil.

¿Cómo lo hace? Solía preguntarse día y noche. Su hermano podía estar sin hablar durante horas, y tenía una voz tan suavecita que, cuando hablaba, apenas podías oírla. Como si fuese un susurro a mitad de la noche. Alfred no lo entendía, pero lo envidiaba. Envidiaba que Arthur tomara la mano de Matthew y lo llevase a la biblioteca con él, dónde Alfred no podía ir porque no sabía comportarse.

Alfred solía correr en el bosque y jugar con los animales, gritar y ser bullicioso como él sólo. Entraba en la casa haciendo escándalo, para ser regañado por Arthur al minuto siguiente por el ruido innecesario. Matthew nunca era regañado por nada porque era silencioso, y a Arthur le gustaba el silencio. Alfred odiaba el silencio porque lo desesperaba, y no entendía que a nadie pudiese gustarle. No le gustaba que Matthew estuviese en silencio, porque significaba un regaño para él.

—Matthew, ¿quieres ir a jugar afuera? —preguntó con una sonrisa al momento que arrastraba a su hermano hacia la puerta de la casa.

—E-estoy leyendo —susurró el otro, siendo ignorado como era usual. Sabiendo que no obtendría nada, dejó el libro sobre una mesa cerca de la puerta que le quedó a la mano.

Alfred tenía que repasar la misma lección, pero pensó que era un día tan caluroso que era mejor si pasaban el rato nadando y jugando fuera, que encerrados leyendo. Alfred era de esa manera y Arthur lo sabía. Matthew no es que prefiriese leer que jugar, simplemente era menos extrovertido que su hermano, y el ver que era reprendido por Arthur lo asustaba un poco, él no quería ser regañado de aquella forma.

Los niños pasaron toda la mañana en un río que quedaba en el patio trasero, mojándose entre ellos, nadando y jugando con los peses. Sus ropas limpias y secas ya no lo eran más, y cuando se percataron de ello ya comenzaba a atardecer. Alfred comenzó a sentir los accesos de culpa, Arthur iba a enfadarse seguro.

—Dejemos las ropas secar aquí en el pasto y hagamos otra cosa mientras esperamos.

Así lo hicieron. Se sacaron los pantalones y las camisas, extendiéndolas en el pasto para que se secasen con lo que quedaba de luz solar, mientras ellos siguieron jugando durante un rato más, hasta que en un descuido que Alfred tuvo, Matthew cayó dormido sobre la hierba, cuando el niño mayor volvió lo encontró de esa manera.

Alfred lo miró indeciso entre levantarlo o dejarlo dormir, al final se decidió por lo último. Ya estaban en problemas, si tardaban un poco más no pasaría nada. Además, por primera vez el que Matthew se mantuviese tranquilo y en silencio no lo molestaba, porque su hermano se veía muy tierno dormido. Tal vez él se veía igual cuando dormía, pensó con una sonrisa.


End file.
